Malevolent
by Lady Cascada
Summary: There are always two parts of the story, and a dufferent view. Clove's P.O.V from beginning to end.


First Hunger games fanfiction I've written. Comments area appreciated.

I don't own the Hunger Games.

_

* * *

_

_" _Well, isn't this a spiffy day," Goldie gushes." Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever: be in your favor!" I grimace, kicking my foot in the dirt and prodding over stones. One look from my trainer makes me cease though I do return his glare. Goldie Valentine-what a dumb name-practically steals the speech from the mayor and read off the Treaty of Treason. The mayor nods politely, though his expression was pained. Along with the other sixteen year old, I wasn't paying much attention. Only two more years until I turned eighteen and was free of the drawing.

A big part of living in District Two is presentation. Nobody was really at a risk of having to go because our two tributes were already chosen. Even if somebodys' name was called, they wouldn't really be going anyway. But still, having to listen to Goldie go on and on in that high shrilly squeak was more then enough to make me grit my teeth and wish that I had my knives with me. The grim faces next to me were relaxed, cringing their necks to see the two lucky people going on to the Hunger Games this year. I'd seen the girl, two years older then I was, thickly build and tall, more then enough to break somebodys' neck without trying. I hadn't bothered with trying to be the champion, especially when the boy tribute was announced. Cato wasn't somebody to mess around with and I sincerely hoped that the girl had enough to stay out of his way. It was going to be a district 2 victory this year.

Cameras were rolling all over the place, cutting for shots of the mayor to the escort to the trainers. The nervous twelve year olds smile confidently.

Goldie drones on and on, her deep purple hair winking in the sun, her much too pale face crumbly with make up. " And now," She concluds with a flourish, digging her nails into the glass dome," The tributes. Oh, isn't this lovely." The pause was barely noticeable and then she was calling some guy's name, a twelve year old I think. Before he could even make it to the stage, the real tribute lungs forward, everybody parts to let him pass.

" I volunteer as tribute," Cato growls. There was determination in his eyes and the twelve year old boy backed up and is swallowed up by the pool of twelve year old. I clench my fist, wondering just how long this was going on. After all, in a few years, next year or the year after that, it would be my year.

" Lovely," Goldie gushes; and her eyes never leave Cato as she speak. Honestly, it was a bit pathetic because she was maybe twice his age,"What wonderful spunk! And our girl tribute is...Clover Sheen!" I stare up at the podium, waiting for the girl Tribute to volunteer. She catches my eye and grins wickedly, eyes flashing from me to Cato. I knew what she was trying to say. She wasn't going up against Cato. She feared him more then our Peacekeepers. Instead of getting herself slaughtered, she was going to let me go in her place. I gave her a glare and she matched it, crossing her arms to show that I wasn't intimidating her." Clover Sheen?" Goldie ask again, and she smiles brightly, like she was glad that I was going to die. Impossible, I thought. This can't be happening.

I was one out of the thousands in there. My mind shut down until I remembered that I wouldn't have to go anyway. I dimly saw people making a math for me at the stage but I kept still. The cameras pointed to my face and I tried not to let it get to me.

I couldn't move though, I stood frozen until somebody prodded me roughly in the back to get me moving. I looked back and had the satisfaction of seeing a few girls avert their eyes in embarrassment and shuffle their feet. Goldie was still smiling her signature smile, waving a hand brightly. It was all too fake. Her hair too bright and her eyes a very bright color that couldn't have existed. I takethe few steps to the podium and snarled,' My name is Clove. Get it right, got it?" I know for a fact that the cards that said my name said Clove.

" But it's short for Clover, isn"t it?' Goldie asks, quacking like a duck. I scowlat her, crossing my hands and mentally cursing my trainer who wouldn't let me bring my knives. My hands dropps down to my legs where my knives usually were, but it was empty. My hands curl around empty air. Cato doesn't spare me a glance. Without even thinking about it, I knew which one of us would be the winner. I knew which one would come home to a hero's welcome and which one of us would be shipped home, the parts of us that were still attached, anyway.

" Well, isn't this lovely," Goldie gushes, stepping in between us. She was tiny, shorter then I was by a head and a half." Why don't you two shake hands and we'll take you to the Capitol?" Reluctantly, I stretch out my hand and found it enveloped by Cato's much bigger ones. He was going to beat me, no contest. But I wouldn't give up easily. I looked up, tilting my head up until I met his.

" Good luck,' He says softly and I blink in confusion until he adds,"You're going to need it."

" I don't need luck to kill you," I snarl.

" Then may the best man win," He says.

_

* * *

_

Usually, our tributes didn't have any relatives to say good bye to but Cato had a few admirers who wanted to see him off and I had my mother and my cousin. A few Peacekeepers came forward to escort me and Cato to Town Hall. The Cameras were still rolling when Volt and Enobaria come forward to great applause.I don't hear anything besides the ringing in my ear. After a few feet, I realize that a few more Peacemakers have come forward and a dozen people rush over to Cato. I bit my lip hard as somebody takes my arm and leads me forward, propelling me forward into a small car that would take me to the small room where I will say my good byes.

I slide in after Cato does but before Goldie so I am in the middle. Our trainers will meet us in the station in an hour. My hands clench into fists again and again mentlly telling myself that if I ever see Sarai, the girl who was suppose to be the Tribute, I was personally going to knock her teeth out. Goldie chatters aimlessly next to me and I am not sure who she is talking to her because I am not listening and Cato seems to be pretending to be asleep.

" Oh, will you shut up?" I snarl after a few seconds of this. I put a hand to my temple and it automatically drops down to the bruise on the side of my calf. I shoot Cato a look, seeing as it was his fault I have that bruise at all and he give a nonchalantly shrug.

" You need to learn some manners," Goldie snaps, but her voice is so shrill, I have an odd urge to start laughing. Her wig tilts sideways and she plants a hand over it and rights it.

" And you need to try to make moves on somebody your own age," I say. She gasps and keeps on gasping, looking like a fish out of water. I know that it is probably smart to keep my mouth shut shut the stress of the day is getting to me. And I have never been known to be the calm one. I continue on, taking my anger out on her instead of the Capitol,' I mean, do you do this to all of the male tributes or is this one just special?" I see Cato shooting me a look but I ignore him. Goldie stiffens at my accusations, though a bright pink blush colors her cheeks, just shades lighter then her eyeliner. She sits, back stiff, and stares out the window in apparent anger.

" That wasn't very smart. You're not at the Capitol yet and you have already made an enemy," Cato says very quietly. I shrug.

" I'm just saying it like it is," I reply and I see the ghost of a smirk on his face before he settles back down to stare out the window. I spend the the rest of the drive staring down at my hands. Two Peacemakers escort me to the room where I am to wait for my family. It's small and all weapon like material have been cleared off, like tacks and silverware and glass objects. I sit down on the sofa, my hands clawing up on the arm when I hear shouting outside. One of them sounds like Cato.

Before long, my mother is there, lean and fit. My cousin follows behind my mother, her face stiff in a mask of mute agony. She is twenty, so she is safe from the Games. My mother was never the maternal type. By the age of nine, she was already training me for the Games.

" I am so proud of you," She says, sitting down opposite me," I'm glad that your name was picked."

" Yeah, whys that? I told you that I would go next year or the year after that. What changed? Why didn't Sarai volunteer?" My mother was Sarai's trainer, as well as mine. If blood hungry Sarai had withdrawn from the games, then you could safely bet it was because of my mother.

" Sarai is a very capable young girl and she will still have next year to go to the Games. But complications came up and things had to be switched around for the victory of District 2," She says. I choose my words carefully, making sure that my next words don't come out as a threat.

" Then why am I going this year? I thought that we agreed I would go next year,' I hear the pathetic whine in my voice and bit my lip. Now my mother is cautious.

" Well...we all know that it will be District 2 who wins this time and the better Tribute...it would be so much more prudent if it matches up strong to weak then it would be less..difficult on the other end. Sacrifices have to be made if we want to win this year. He will win, I know he will."

" Yeah, well that..," I stop dead, replaying her words in my head. _He will win... _I give her a cold look as I realise what she is talking about." You willing let me go to make things on Cato;s part. You think that Sarai will be a challenge for him and will stand in his way. Me, on the other hand, he will tear apart if he has to. Cato will come home and win the games." I give her a cold look." Did I miss something?" She at least has the good grace to look abash but she holds her head high and takes my hand and strokes it, as though I am the one who lost her mind.

" Clove, I know that you think I am being unreasonable but _let me explain_," She says as I open my mouth in a snarl," Cato is our best shot as winning. Sarai is..well, she's a nice girl but she won't be able to protect him and then she will be a challenge when it comes to being killed. I needed somebody who could defend but was..well..,"

" Replaceable?" I say coldly and jerk my hand away sharply," You are a wrench. You are betting my life on a boy that I don't even know. If you think for even a second that I will go through with your stupid plan of protecting him...," I add," Why me anyway? I hate him."

"Maybe because of your not so secret past." I flinch at that accusation because it's true." Now if you would just hold your tongue and let me explain, you insolent child," She says coldly," One individual life doesn't matter. We haven't a champion in the past five years and this year, we have a possible winner. If you think that I would let somebody inexperienced as Sarai go and risk him dying before he kills everybody else..I could never allow that. I needed a pawn, somebody I knew who was a fierce fighter but somebody who would be easy prey is needed to be."

" So you thought of me," I say coldly but feel like my insides have been squished into mush," Pretend all you want that you are doing the right thing but don't expect me to jump on board and praise you for your delusional thoughts." We were both on our feet now. My hands were fists, hers crossed over her chest.

" It doesn't matter to me whether or not you approve of my methods. You will die and Cato will win. You were never his match in the few times that you sparred against him. Just step aside for him and maybe he will make your death less painful."

" He won't kill me if I kill him first. Your plan will never work." Back straight, she begins for the door.

" You are still a mere child. You don't have the slightest idea on what you are saying by that."

" I always liked father best," I snarl and I see her stiffen. She crosses the room to me and unrestrained fury is clear in her eyes. She raises her arm and smacks me across the face. I slide down the wall and crumple ina heap before getting up. I grab the vase on the table and pick it up and throw it her way. She isn't fast enough and falls out of the room. Roughly, I slam the door in her face as she shouts names at me. I am shaking with anger as I turn to face my cousin.

" I really can't be here for long," She says quickly and pushes a medallion in my arms," Your mother would be made if she realises that I gave it to you but it use to be yours, remember? When you first went into the training centers? Will you wear it as a token from your District? Please?" I take it reluctantly and am strangled into a tight hug by her. As she leaves, I see my mother and I stiffen.

" I hope you know that any part of you that is sent home will be cremated so don't expect a burial," She says coldly.

" I wouldn't expect anything less from my dear mother," I say and turn my back to her. I press the medallion hard against my arm and stuff it in the back of my pants. After a few minutes, the Peacekeepers come, asking questions about the broken vase and the bloodstains and why I have a bruise on my cheek and I wave all questions aside.

A few minutes later, I am hustled on the train, towards my impending doom.

* * *

Honestly, it seemed like that happened an eternity ago that I had said that. In reality though, it was only a few hours ago. The train would arrive at the Capitol by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. My room was plushy, with velvet and pink and purple and red stuffed into every imaginable corner. I spent as much time away from my room as I could. Sleeping there, though, was a totally different thing. The two trainers were locked in their room, apparently not interested in meeting me or Cato until later today. One boy and one girl, I was told: Enobaria and Volt. Volt, I didn't know about but Enobaria was famous. But not even that could cheer me up right now. I know who was going to return back to District 2 and it is not me. Even my own mother says that. Cato will be the victor.

In frustration, I slam my fist against the wall, possibly bruising my palm and making the whole wall shake with my fury. Even if I can't beat Cato, there are other people that I can target. I try to keep that in mind, telling myself that he may die at the Cornucopia when I hear the unmistakable squeal of high heels on the carpet.

" Clover?" Goldie thrills, though she seems wary," It's time for lunch. Your mentors are here. And it would be nice if you were on time for once." I don't know what is more annoying: This more excuse to a girl who insists on calling me _Clover_ or the fact that I am being treated like a mere dog. Even if I can't take out my annoyance at the Capitol, my escort is not so fortunate.

" I get it,' I say coldly," Now why don't you get out of my room." Goldie frowns slightly, straightening out what must have been extensions or fake hair because the ringlets shift ever so slightly as she tilts her head.

" Ten minutes and I expect you to be there," She says in an attempt to be firm but her efforts are marred by the fact that she is trembling in my presence and her silly, pipping Capitol voice is high pitched with worry. I stare at her coldly and return my attention to the peeling panels on the wall. I hear the unmistakable squeal of high heels on wood and assume that Goldie has already left. If it wasn't for the promise of meeting my trainer there, then I would just skip lunch. I was not looking forward to seeing Cato. Or Goldie. Or Volt. Or anyone for that matter. My _dear _mother had put me in a foul mood. But I can only imagine the type of response that would get from Enobaria and then I would be dismissed like a mere dog.

Sighing, I went into the dining room, where it was apparent that I was the last one here. Goldie frowns at me slightly but didn't say anything because she has food in her mouth. I ignore that look and sit down, not drawn to the food because, unlike some other Districts, I always do get enough to eat. I reach for the nearest plate of food near me and eat half heatedly as the others begin in an idle chit chat about this and that and what they will do with Cato and me. Volt is a middle aged man with the slightest smell of alcohol around him that keeps him confused enough to forget about the tragic events that happened during his Hunger Games. That year was particularly nasty, with maces and traps.

That year was famous but not as famous as Enobaria. She was legendary. As of now, I catch her speculating look flash from Cato to me, lips pursed slightly. Honestly, it was no fun eating when somebody looks at you like that. But I force myself to finish a plate before sitting back and crossing my arms. Stupid Capitol people, I think. One flash of movement catches my eye; Cato seems to be as bored as I am about this. I've seen him only briefly at the training arena back home and I can still feel the ghostly slab at my leg.

" Okay," Enobaria says finally," Enough chit-chat. To get you prepared for the games, we need to have a good idea on your strengths. Cato...I understand that you work well with swords and spears." Cato grunted but didn't and knowledge her in any other way. Enobaria waves her hands airily." Okay...try to hit this." She picked up a piece of salami and with surprising speed, tossed it n the air next to Cato. There was a flash of silver and the hunk of meat was now splattered against the white walls. Goldie gasps out something about prices but Enobaria is nodding in satisfaction." And you, Clove?"

" I'm good with the knife," I say softly. Enobaria smiles slightly like that was what she was waiting for and tosses a small round fruit my way. I grab the silver knife in front of me and throw it, skewering it in midair. Half of the grapefruit lands in front of me and I pick it up, thinking about either eating it or throwing it out. The knife is wedged in between this piece and I twist it loose. The other half spins in an arch and lands at the other side of the table, directly in front of Cato, who catches it before it can land on his plate.

" At least they are more polite then last years Tributes," Goldie sighs quietly then adds brightly," But Clover weighs, like, fifty pounds less than last year's female Tribute. Maybe Primus will be able to work feminine features to a District Two Tribute after all." I shift in annoyance at that. So, maybe I'm not as beefed up as some of the other girls in my district but they aren't really as big as Goldie makes me them out to be. Yes, I'm slimmer then last year's girl because I've never liked to indulge in sweets or food but Goldie makes it seem like a miracle that I still was so skinny.

" I'm right here you know," I scowl. Goldie was beginning to annoy me. To stop myself myself from launching myself at her, I stand up.

" And just where do you think that you are going?" Goldie gasps. The train lurches forward slightly and I grab onto the door frame to keep from falling.

" What does it look like?" I scowl." I'm going back to my room." This wasn't going very well. It was all I can do not to lash out and break a plate and one of their heads. " Don't bother me," I spin on my heel and go towards me room but don't enter. I hate the feminine feel of it. If only the walls were white instead of that frilly pink color. I stand outside the hallway, resisting the impulse to punch the wall again. Heavy footsteps follow me and I turn around, expecting it to be Goldie. It's Cato.

' What do you want?' I ask without preamble.

" What was that back there? You are acting like a total brat," He says, straight to the point," Is this your strategy in the games? Annoy everybody to death? Because you are doing a very good job at it." I reach out automatically to punch him, my first instinct but he wasn't the best for anything. He pins me against the wall hard, grabbing my both my wrist with one hand, blocking my path with his other hand.

" Why is it that you even _care_?" I snarl, going back on the offensive. He doesn't even bother to look at me.

" Because until I know just how useful the other Careers are, you are my best bet at the alliance. Don't think it means that I need you though," He says.

" Oh, I would never dream of it. You never needed me before," I automatically regret saying that when I see the anger and pain in his face.

" You know I never wanted that to happen," He says and grips my wrist s tightly, I can feel a bruise start t build up. He's too close now, inches away from my face," You chose that, remember?"

" Because it was better for you," I say," And nothing was going on. It was just...,"

" A what? A mistake? That's what you're penciling it down as?" He stands abruptly," Be careful around here; that mouth of yours can be more trouble then you realize. And out here, I can't protect you." That brings back what my mother said to me before I left and suddenly, I am furious.

" I don't need protection," I snarl." I thought you of all people knew that."

" Oh, I know." He says before disappearing into his room. I seethe in anger, punching the wall until I feel like my fingers are going to fall off. i watch as the blood falls down my knuckles before reluctantly stepping into my room and ripping off part of a flimsy scarf and tying in around my arm. Too soon as usual. things were heading off in a bad start. What really peeves me of was that Cato was right. It was me who had stopped everything between us but it was better that way. Weren't my words to focus on the games first?

We will get to see the reapings in the afternoon so that will be the only reason why I am going out of my room, not that being in my room is much better. I can't have much to do with Cato unless I want him to distract me and then kill me. In fact, it would be safer for me if I have as little to do with him as possible but I doubt it would be so easy.

* * *

Goldie's shrill voice announces that the Reapings are coming soon." It's time for dinner!" he says though my door but when I go out, I can see that she is already down the hallway. Maybe she is more scared of me then she lets on. Volt grabs some sort of spirit from a bottle and downs it in a few gulps while Enobaria shoots him some looks. Goldie sits as far away from me as possible, so we are separated by Volt and Cato. Why can I never get away from him?

But he is not looking at me as I slid down next to him and pick at my plate. Dinner doesn't hold my interest for long, and as soon as the reaping come on, I sit down on the floor near the T.V, leaving my half finished plate. First they show they read off the Treaty of Treason in a slow monotone. I say the words under my breath, having already memorized all of the words. Then the tributes are introduced. The girl is beautiful, holding the attention of the cameras for a long time. She has long blond hair and emerald green eyes, waving a daintily hand and beaming. The boy is Marvel. Neither of them seem to be very strong but they smile like pros at the camera. Glimmer- ugh, that's the worse District 1 name yet-blows a kiss towards the camera and winks.

Then, it is District 2, showing Cato coming forward to volunteer and me being called. I am revealed to see that my face is empty and emotionless. Neither of the District 3 people really hold my attention. The girl from District 4 was slight and short, not really much of an opponent.

From District 5, the fox faced girl is slightly more interesting then the boy. On and on the reapings go and I watch the faces of my soon to be opponents. The only one who really catches my attention was the District 11 boy, Thresh. He might actually be a threat. Not the tiny twelve year girl though.

" This years batch is pathetic," I mutter to myself." They will be almost too easy to take out."

" You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness," Cato says quietly," And you might want to watch the District 12 people before you make false assumptions." I almost flip him but hold myself together and then turn my attention back to the final reaping. A twelve year girl was called forward for the District 12, her face bloodless and fearful. Another girl rushes forward grabbing the first girl and holding her back.

' I volunteer,' She gasp,' I volunteer as tribute!" I lean forward slightly, taking in the new girl. She walks slightly wobbly with emotion but there is no mistaking that smooth gait; she's been trained. She says that her name is Katniss and then they are calling some guy by the name of Peeta forward. The reapings cut off to the anthem, then fades to blackness.

" Not a tough batch this year," Enobaria comments, taking a chip in between her fingers and eats it whole.

" Not very," I say, shrugging," Either way, they will go down one way or the other." I feel Cato shift slightly besides me and I stiffen, my mother's previous words coming back like a stinging blister. It came as no suprise that she would learn about my brief weeks with Cato and that she would automatically assume that during that time, Cato knew enough about me to take me down. Now, I was mad and annoyed but at Cato. If he wasn't here, I might actually win the Games.

" Too much confidence can lead to your downfall," Cato says calmly," I thought you would have learned that during your last defeat."

" Don't threaten me," I snarl," Not unless you want to start a fight that you can't finish." Cato snarls and leans forward, a dangerous edge in his eyes.

" Is that a threat, Sheen? Do you really want to lose to me..yet again?"

" Don't be so confident," I say haughtily," You got lucky that day, that's all. This time, I'll kick your butt half way across the arena." Cato has never been know for having a calm temper but n the brief months that I knew him, he's never lost his temper with me, unless he was faking it. Like right now.

" Careful, Clove, or you might get a bruise to match,' He says menacingly and I mentally cringe. Goldie winces and takes a few steps away from him, nearly tripping over her impossible heels.

" So, you two have met before?" Goldie asks.

" From a long ways back," Cato says and I look away before I have to look at his eyes and know just how much I hurt him. What happened bothers me...still. My death of the arena is almost guaranteed and my downfall will be my lingering attractions to Cato, who is now my worse enemy.

* * *

Not much for a first chapter, right? Tell me if I should even bother to continue this because I'm not going to if noody reads it. The rest of the chapters will be better then this one, though.


End file.
